


Give Me an H!

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Community: daily_deviant, Crossdressing, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-13
Updated: 2007-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco plans a surprise for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me an H!

It was meant as a lark.

The idea had come when Draco had caught Harry blushing at a comment Ron had made. They’d all been out for a friendly drink together one night. Now that the war was over, he and Ron had finally come to terms. Draco had been secretly seeing Harry since before it was all over, and he’d been trying to make friendly with his former foe so that it would be a bit easier on Harry when he finally managed to tell his friends. Especially since he knew Ron and Harry were so close—not kissing-close, thank god, or Draco could never have managed to remain polite—but he knew Ron’s friendship meant everything to Harry. So the three of them went out and drank together quite often, sometimes with Blaise along to even the numbers.

There had been a game that night between the Canons and the Magpies, and, miracle of miracles, the Canons had won. It had put Ron in an especially good mood. He had been going on about how the team needed a proper set of cheerleaders, like they had in the states.

Harry had argued that Ron shouldn’t let Hermione hear him say that. That she would call him sexist if she did.

Ron snorted. “I never said they had to all be girls, mate.”

Harry had flushed, but the conversation had moved quickly along after that, and it seemed that no one else had noticed his reaction but Draco. He’d not been sure what it had meant at the time, but he’d been unable to stop the picture that had rose in his own mind: of himself in a cheerleader’s uniform, his hair (which was just long enough to brush his shoulders) pulled up into pigtails, and pompoms in his hands as he cheered for Harry. That was when he decided he had to do it.

It hadn’t taken much to find a discrete tailor who would be willing to make him just such an outfit, and before the week was out, it had been delivered to him in a simple brown box. He hadn’t had it made in black and orange; they were such garish colors, and he knew they would look dreadful on him. No, this outfit was red and gold. Still not his favorite colors, but he knew he could pull off the darker burgundy-red; and as for gold, well, that was always appropriate for a Malfoy.

He’d modeled it after a picture he’d found in a magazine. The dark red pleated skirt was only long enough to just cover the panties, brushing the tops of his thighs, and the top was a skimpy red halter with gold trim and a snitch embroidered on the front that didn’t even cover his midriff. It was the sort of thing that made most guys stare avidly at a woman—if they weren’t entirely gay, anyway. Hopefully it would make Harry do the same to him.

Once he’d dressed in the outfit, he’d pulled on a robe, then apparated to Harry’s flat. He used the key Harry had given him when he’d first moved into the place, then settled, covered up in his robe, to wait for him to get home. The problem was, he simply wasn’t too good at waiting. Every sound made him jump, and by the time Harry arrived, he was sure this had been a very bad idea. He managed a vague mumble, then tried to slip past him and out the door, but Harry caught his arm.

“Draco? Are you alright? You look upset.”

Draco tried to speak, but he was mortified, and no sound came out, so he shook his head.

Harry looked at him, worried. “We didn’t arrange to see each other and I forgot, did we?”

“No,” Draco managed to choke out this time.

“Well, something is wrong,” Harry said, looking even more worried. “Has someone been hurt?” Then something seemed to occur to him, and his arms tightened around Draco. “Have you been hurt?” he asked, alarmed.

Draco shook his head. “I’m fine, Harry. Just feeling a bit foolish. Don’t worry about it, all right?” Maybe he could convince Harry it had just been something silly, then go home and chuck the outfit?

But Harry seemed to be in overprotective mode again. He led Draco back towards the couch, then pulled him gently to get him to sit down. “Tell me. Whatever it is, I’m sure we can deal with it, Draco.”

“I told you, Harry. I’m just feeling a bit silly. Really. Everything is fine.” But he knew better than to think that Harry would let it go at that, so he tried for distraction. “So, how was your day?”

The distraction didn’t fool Harry at all. “All right, whatever it is, spill it. I’m not going to laugh at you Draco. I thought we got past all that already. Either tell me, or I’ll find out anyway, and then be upset because you didn’t trust me enough to explain.”

It was true. They’d had similar discussions before, and Harry was always more annoyed when Draco waited to tell him something, even if it was bad. Best just to get the laughter over with. “Fine. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He stood up, then let his robe slide to the floor. He couldn’t quite meet Harry’s gaze, so he looked at his shoulder instead.

When, after a moment, there was no response, he forced himself to meet Harry’s gaze. He looked as though someone had smacked him hard in the face. Draco sighed, then bent to pick up his robe. “See? Nothing. I should go now. So you can laugh.”

Before he could pull it on, though, Harry stopped him with a hand tugging at the robe. “No.”

“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean—” Draco stopped in the middle of his babble when he caught the look that passed over Harry’s face. It wasn’t disgust. It was…lust? He felt a rush of something go through him, and barely managed to keep from squirming. “Harry?” he asked. Maybe he hadn’t been wrong after all?

“Draco…why…how did you know?” Harry asked slowly, and Draco couldn’t help but let a smirk spread across his face. He definitely hadn’t misunderstood, then.

He leaned forward so that his lips were brushing Harry’s ear. “A little bird told me,” he whispered.

Harry swallowed visibly. “But...I’ve never told anyone. Who…?”

“I watch you. I’ve always watched you. So I can hardly miss it when you blush, Harry.” Draco pulled back, and met Harry’s eyes. “I’m glad you like it. So, tell me, now that you know…should I do a little cheer for you?”

The dilation of Harry’s eyes answered for him, and he leaned in to press a kiss to Harry’s lips, then pulled away, letting his robe drop from his hands entirely, leaving it dangling in Harry’s grasp. He conjured up two pom poms, then smirked. “Give me an H,” he said, raising his hands in the air. “Give me an A,” he stuck his hands out in front of him, giving the pom poms a little shake. “Give me an R, R, Y.” He shook the pom poms to one side and then the other before throwing his hands back in the air. “What’s that spell?” he asked with a grin, and waited for Harry to respond.

“Draco…” Harry warned, though he didn’t look too upset.

“Oh, dear, Potter. Do you need to go back to grammar school?”

Harry didn’t even bother to glare, just grabbed at the pom poms in Draco’s hands and threw them on the floor, then pulled him into his arms. “Prat.”

Draco pressed against him, feeling the heat of Harry’s erection against him. “Am I? You must love it when I am, then…” He rubbed up against him, making sure Harry could feel his own interest against his leg. He’d hoped that Harry would like this, but he’d had no idea that he would be so aroused by it himself. Maybe it was just Harry’s reaction, but even so, he was glad he’d decided to give this a shot.

Harry’s hand slid over his shoulder, then down his back, and Draco had to bite his tongue to hold back a moan. “You never stop surprising me, Draco. I can’t…”

“Harry…” Draco whispered. “Shut up and kiss me already?”

“God, yes.” Harry pressed their lips together, one hand still at the small of Draco’s back, the other sliding up under the skirt and under the elastic of the panties to stroke his arse. Their tongues tangled and the moan Draco had bitten back only a moment before found its way free, echoing between them as they kissed, and drawing a moan from Harry as well.

Before Draco knew it, he was pressed up against the nearest wall, and Harry’s hands were tugging at the panties, trying to get them off. “Need you,” he muttered.

Draco nodded, fumbling to push at them himself, then, once he’d gotten them mostly off, kicked them away across the room, not worrying about where they would land. “Please, Harry,” he whispered, his fingers moving to work at the fastenings of Harry’s trousers. He needed skin desperately.

Apparently Harry needed the same, because his hands soon joined Draco’s at pushing down his trousers, then he was pushing him against the wall, and pulling his legs up around his waist. He nuzzled at Draco’s neck as he used his wand to conjure lube, and Draco moaned as he felt the first brush of a finger.

He didn’t bother to wait for Harry to breach him, but pushed onto it, his face pressed into Harry’s shoulder as he fucked himself on it. “Please…” he said again, and Harry seemed more than happy to oblige, pressing a second in quickly. The burn only seemed to make him want more, though, and Draco found himself shifting to fuck himself on Harry’s fingers, but it wasn’t enough. It was the wrong angle, and it wasn’t what he really wanted. “In me, damn it!”

“Always so impatient,” Harry said, and Draco could hear the smirk in his voice, which only drove him more insane.

“Harry, please…”

For some reason, the third ‘please’ had more effect than the other two, and Draco felt Harry shift, his fingers pulling out and his cock press against him instead. “Say it again,” Harry whispered huskily, nipping at his neck.

Draco dug his nails into Harry’s back. “Potter, please!” he groaned desperately.

Still Harry teased him, just pressing gently, nowhere near enough to push in. Just the torturous feel of the pressure that felt so good. “Say it, Draco.” His lips had moved to Draco’s earlobe, and he was sucking it, his tongue tracing patterns there. “Ask me to fuck you.”

With a growl, Draco pressed down, but it was no good. Harry wouldn’t let him move. He glared, his voice half command, half desperation when he said, “Harry, please. Fuck me.” Before the final word was even out, Harry was pressing into him, and it was all he could do not scream from the pleasure. “Oh, god!”

“Mmm…yeah,” Harry groaned as he began to move. “So fucking hot…tell me you’re mine, Draco.”

At that moment, Draco couldn’t have said much of anything, but he tried. “Yours. God…f-fuck…” he managed between gasps and moans.

With a groan in response, Harry let his hands settle on Draco’s hips, and began to fuck up into him harder. Then they were kissing again, and Draco knew he wouldn’t last too long like this. He slid a hand between them, pulling up his skirt to get it out of the way, and began to stroke himself, never letting go of Harry’s mouth.

Harry’s thrusts were a bit erratic at first, but soon they were coming hard and fast, and even if Draco had wanted to, there would have been no way to keep in the groans and gasps his thrusts provoked. His hand moved faster over his cock, getting lost in the feeling of Harry fucking him, moving inside him as though he were trying to push inside and stay there.

Draco let his head fall back against the wall, his eyes closed tight as he gave himself a few last strokes, then clenched around Harry, keening as he came, his come staining his skirt. He let his free hand stroke Harry’s back as he continued to move, though it was obvious from the way he was moving and the sounds he was making that he was close as well. He kissed him with as much passion as he could still muster, moaning softly when Harry managed to brush his prostate. Then Harry’s hands were clenching around his hips as he made a final thrust and came inside him, pressing him into the wall as he went rigid with pleasure.

When Harry didn’t move after a few seconds, Draco pushed at him. “Your wall isn’t that comfortable, Harry. Could we maybe move this into the bedroom?”

Harry pulled away and blinked up at him. “Yeah…” His hands went to Draco’s waist, and then he pulled away, making Draco wince. Once he was able to stand, he reached back to pull at the zipper of the skirt, but Harry stopped him.

“Leave it on. Just for now?”

Draco raised an eyebrow. Harry liked it that much? “Of course. If you like.” He did cast a cleaning spell on it, though, before taking Harry’s hand and leading the way to the bedroom. “But I think we’ll need to start shopping for an outfit for you, soon. I’ve always wanted to see you dressed as a harem boy…”


End file.
